Legacy of Ishida
by Mike3
Summary: A midievel Takari fic... Ishida has fallen. Kamiya is preparing for war. Motomiya is keeping secrets. R
1. Default Chapter

****

The Legacy of Ishida

By Mike

Silence. Complete, utter silence. Not even a bird, chirping a warning call. Nothing moved. Everything was still. A cry came from the end, and it swept down the line, until the whole horde was chanting. They surged forward towards the castle, smashing walls and wooden doors. 

Ishida fell.

All young Prince Yamato remembered was two barbarians grabbing him and his brother, separating them. He watched as his parents were beheaded, and he was filled with a rage -- an incomprehensible rage, filling every fiber of his being, until he could take no more.

Yamato Ishida was a mauler.

Young Prince Takeru was separated from his brother, but a drunken barbarian set him free. He ran far away, to get help, to rescue his brother and destroy the murderers of his family. He later took on the name of his guardian, to hide.

Takeru Takaishi (Ishida) was a seeker.

Taichi was taught how to be a king since day one. He learned many battle skills, and many diplomatic skills.

Taichi Kamiya was a king.

Hikari is Taichi's brother, and loves him dearly. She does not, however, approve of his un-kingly activities.

Hikari Kamiya was a healer.

Sora Takanouchi and Mimi Tachikawa were maids of the Kamiya royal family.

Joe Kido and Izzy Izumi are royal advisors to the Kamiyan royal family.

Davis Motomiya is the Kamiyan general, yearning for Hikari's heart.

Yolei and Ken Ichijoji are seers, living abroad.

Cody Hida is a hermit monk, trying to isolate himself to meditate.

Michael Rosenberg is a mercenary for hire, looking for a job.

Elite is a Bounty Hunter.

The horse's hoofs pounded to the ground, propelling the stallion forward on its quest to the next town. The lone rider secured his hood upon his head, making sure he still had his sword and staff, in case of bandits. 'I won't forget I'm still searching,' He thought, 'and I'll make them proud.' 

"You there! Stop!" The rider glanced at the man standing in the road.

"And you are?" He questioned.

"Your nightmare. Hand over your money and anything of value!" The rider sighed, grabbing his staff and jumping down off his horse. 

"Really now?" Without warning, the rider smashed the robber in the stomach with his staff, twirled behind him and kicked the back of his knees to send the man kneeling. The rider stuck his knee in the robber's back and put the staff in front of the robber's neck to choke him.

"Ggh!" The robber fainted from lack of air, and the rider shoved his limp body to the side of the road before climbing back onto his horse and continuing on.

"Taichi, why do you persist in this?" Hikari was mad. Taichi was, yet again, trying to sneak out of the castle to go to the town.

"Hikari!" Taichi yelled in surprise, letting go and dropping the eight feet to the tree below.

"TAICHI!" Hikari ran to the window, only to see him running away from the tree to the gates. Shaking her head, she summoned her maid Mimi to help her get ready for the dinner her father was throwing in honor of his choosing her a husband. She utterly refused to marry Davis, he was too much like her brother. However, she had no choice, and resigned herself to her fate.

"It's been too long, Michael." A knight wearing pitch-black armor spoke.

"Indeed it has, Elite. I hear you've settled on a job, finally." A man in a black cloak spoke.

"Yes. Bounty Hunting."

"Well, at least you chose one. You should've been a Jack of All Trades, like me."

"I wanted out of your shadow, Mike."

"You were never in it. If anything, I was in yours. You were always better."

"Maybe. Here, it is time we leave, this tavern does not appear as welcoming as it used to." The two men looked around.

"Indeed, it does not. Something is up. We must go back to Kamiya, the king will want our services if there is trouble." The two men stood up, left a few coins on their table, and left.

"Something is indeed wrong, Yolei."

"You feel it too, Ken?"

"Not in its entirety. Something is wrong, and it began with the fall of Ishida."

"Ishida?" 

"The rulers were brutally massacred, and the two princes vanished." Ken's eyes flashed.

"And?"

"One is to save, the other to destroy."

"Davis, this does not seem right." Joe Kido and Izzy Izumi glanced over at the general.

"Do not worry, friends. Once I marry Hikari, nothing can stand in my way. Not even the mighty Ishida resurrected."

"But Davis, if Ishida were resurrected, and you tried this, Kamiya would be brutally massacred!"

"That's why we will put bounties on the heads of all those who were in the royal council of Ishida."

****

Cliffhanger! Not really, though. I need at least 5 reviews for this to be continued. More reviews, the more likely I update it!

-Mike


	2. Chapter 2

****

Mike: Thanks to these great five, this story continues!

SailorMoonShadow

Ihire

(Anonoymous reviewer)

TKFan4ever

Talari's Baybee

And to Dylyan: O_o Merry christmas to you too.

And, of course, thanks also to Hitoki (cheers!) and Avaria for reviewing also, even though they weren't the first five. No review tax this chapter, folks. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

The horse slowly cantered into town, where the rider got off and tied his horse to a post. Taking a couple of steps, he found himself on the ground, knocked down by a burly man.

"Yur horse is tied ta' my store post." The burly man said, standing over the rider.

"I don't want any trouble. Here, I'll untie him." The rider tried to walk back to his horse, but the burly man grabbed his cloak, pulling the hood back.

"I don't care if you do or don't, you need a beatin' for it!" The man cracked his knuckles and rolled up his sleeves.

"You there, back away from him!" A man in a pitch-black cloak that seemed to absorb light without releasing it had approached, wanting to protect the rider.

"This ain't any a' yur business, kid." The huge man didn't seem to mind taking on two smaller people. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, turned, and received a heavy metal punch to his jaw, knocking him unconscious. 

"You have to pick your fights a little smarter, you two." Another man in black armor spoke. "My name's Elite. ("I'm Mike," the cloaked one said.) And you are?" He gestured towards the rider, who had pulled his hood back up. 

"I am Takeru Thank you for your help, but I must be" Takeru suddenly paused. "Do either of you know the direction to Kamiya?"

"Well, quite a coincidence. We were both heading there ourselves." Elite said.

"We'd be glad to help you on your way." Mike spoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, any news?"

"None, sire. But there is a rumor that there is a young boy gathering soldiers to take Ishida back from the barbarians that conquered it."

"Can you arrange a meeting for me with this boy? I would like to meet him, and maybe Kamiya can help."

"Taichi, sir, you don't even know why he wants Ishida back and you want to help him?" Tai blinked.

"Simple. The barbarians are evil, and they must be purged, regardless of by whom."

(A/N Ok, so I did more on Takeru and my characters than on Tai, but I was writing for three people there!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This one?"

"No."

"What about this one, milady?"

"No."

"What's wrong with these dresses, Princess Hikari?"

"I told you to just call me Kari."

"Fine, then, Kari. What's wrong with these dresses?"

"I don't know Ah, this one!" Kari grabbed a dress from the pile that Mimi had set aside not to be seen. She then ran into a bathroom to change

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well?" Davis asked, glaring at Joe.

"Well what?" Joe asked.

"IS HIKARI GOING TO MARRY ME OR WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Hikari is still deciding." Claimed Izzy, not taken back by Davis' outburst at all.  
"Well, then, are the Ishida Council dead?"

"Yes sir." Joe stated, feeling a little sad.

"Ah, good, it is nice to know you did your job for once. Now, leave, it is time for my daily reminiscing about Princess Hikari."

"Yes sir." Joe and Izzy said, before glancing at each other and leaving the room.

"Did you have them killed?" Izzy asked,

"Not me, no. I presumed they were wiped out when the Ishidan royalty were."

"If you are wrong"

"It'll be our heads for sure, I know."


End file.
